oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Surprise
|romaji = Sōko Chōsa Hen |arc =Organisation Beginnings Arc |saga =Organisation Beginnings Saga |date = 21th November, 2018 |participants = *Nocturne *Keiko Ketsueki *Aoki Gahara *Shojirou Atsuki *Michiko Yuzuki *Shino Kitamura *Kumokyo Ichishi *Keisuke Darashima *Souda Samedama *Miitsu Enseirou *Reiji Enseirou *Meiya Enseirou *Queen Bee *Raiden |previous = The Heist |next = The Shutdown }}The Surprise ( Sōko Chōsa Hen) is the second story event in Our Villain Organisation, the second story event in the Organisation Beginnings Arc, and the first canon event in the series. The Organisation is formally introduced, with its newest member Shino Kitamura sent on a trial mission to collect information on, and if possible, sabotage the efforts of Villain Factory activities in an abandoned warehouse district. Summary The session opens with Shino finding himself at a diner known as the Eternal Summer after receiving a tip from an "anonymous benefactor" (who was Slime-chan.) He enters and is seated by Keiko Ketsueki before waiting for closing time to talk to the manager, one "Haiji Nisekou", who turns out to be Nocturne, enigmatic leader of the Organisation. before Shino has time to ask anything, Nocturne has Keisuke Darashima attack him with his quirk Vanish; after meeting Nocturne’s standards, he is successfully inducted into the Organisation as a new member. Nocturne then leaves him with the main Organisation members to become acquainted, with the exception of Aoki Gahara, and to clean up the mess Shino caused after scattering the restaurant’s tables in his fight with Keisuke. Afterwards, the group gathers in Nocturne’s office, where he provides the mission brief - To go and collect as much information about the Villain Factory using a virus on a USB. He then directs the group to go to an abandoned warehouse on Takoba Beach, specifically warehouse four, and sends them off to individually prepare for the mission. Once ready, they all get into Keisuke’s van and drive to the location. At the harbour, the group spreads out to look for the warehouse but unfortunately only find warehouses labelled one to three. They continue to look around, and apart from Keiko managing to find a badge labelled ‘The Red Herring’ on the ground, the group does not find anything of value until Keiko overhears some whispering from the cargo area using her quirk. As she continues to listen in on the conversation, it is discovered that there are two twins, Reiji and Meiya, attempting to unlock a manhole. The others gather around whilst Keiko puts on the badge she found and attempts to approach the duo by pretending to be a security guard. Upon approaching, although Meiya is thoroughly convinced that Keiko is actually a security guard, Reiji easily sees through the disguise. Reiji notifies Meiya about the lie and the two carry out their team motto, which ends with a third mysterious figure leaping down from a crane hook above them and joining them. It is then revealed that the trio are a group of vigilantes made up of triplets called Rapid 99, otherwise known as the "Enseirou Sisters". It is then further revealed that Miitsu and Meiya both aspire to be heroes and as such, have taken up the task of being vigilantes while dragging Reiji, who is currently enrolled in the hero course at U.A. High, around on their adventures. Reiji, being more calm and collected, appeals to the Organisation and asks for them to let the triplets just go home as she recognises the difference in strengths and how out of their depth her sisters are. The Organisation members agree; as the would-be vigilantes head off, Reiji tells the group about the man dressed in green who put the padlock on the manhole, and also passes on the hints that they had been given from said man. Once Rapid 99 has left, the Organisation members work together on the puzzle but unfortunately become stuck until Aoki remembers information about a member of the Villain Factory called Queen Bee. Equipped with this information, the group eventually solves the puzzle and enter the correct code into the lock. The moment they enter the code into the padlock, the padlock itself vanishes, and the Great Persuader appears above the group, standing on one of the crates. Using his quirk, he seemingly erases everyone's quirks and continues to parade above the group, even kicking Shojirou off the edge when he tries to climb up on top of the crate as well. However, this stops when Keiko, in a fit of fury, pushes herself on top of the crate and immediately grapples him, stabbing him with her knife as she does so.With the Great Persuader seemingly dead and all their quirks returned, the Organisation members finally descend down into the Villain Factory lair. Once down the ladder, group finds themselves in a large open area on what appears to be some metallic scaffolding. They all head downstairs to the ground floor and split up, each one uncovering traces of experimentation. Michiko Yuzuki and Aoki find a large computer monitor and plug the USB stick into the machine as instructed. Meanwhile, near the far side, Keiko and Shojirou Atsuki overhear some muffled crying. As the two move closer to investigate, they find a young girl in her school uniform. The girl claims to have been kidnapped on her way back to school and is in a state of shock. Shojirou, feeling pity for the girl, offers her candy and promises that the group will help her get out while Keiko remains suspicious. Now looking much calmer, the girl perks up at Shojirou’s words and requests that they also help the others that are trapped in the lair. Shojirou agrees and the girl gets up and leads the way to a side room. Noticing movement, Shino and Kumokyo Ichishi also join Shojirou and Keiko into the room. Inside, the room is revealed to be lined with shelves of mysterious liquids with a large metallic door barring the way to one last room. The girl indicates that the others are behind said door and Shino, Kumokyo, and Keiko enter. Once the trio are inside though, the girl slams the door on them and locks them inside the room, which is now revealed to be a refrigerated morgue. The girl then further reveals herself to be Kuin Hachizuka, a member of the villain factory known as Queen Bee. As she prepares to take out Shojirou and the remaining members outside though, her victorious smirk is short lived as Kumokyo unleashes her quirk through the doorway, smashing into Kuin and punching a hole straight through the wall. The trapped Organisation members stumble out of the room through the created hole before they hear a distant rumbling. While Kumokyo's quirk had very swiftly taken out Queen Bee and also provided an escape route out of the morgue, the train she had summoned had continued onwards to the sea front, breaking the harbour wall and carving out a tunnel through which sea water had started to pour through. Although panicked, all the Organisation members manage to escape the underground warehouse with the USB without much difficulty as it gets flooded, sirens going off as they do so. Just as they manage to escape, however, a black portal appears in front of the group, through which steps Raiden, an large lion mutant and the Villain Factory's last line of defence. Working together, the group dispatches of him relatively easy and successfully make their way back to where Keisuke is waiting for them in his van. The group all head back to the Eternal Summer. Story Impact * All Organisation members are formally introduced to the story. * The Great Persuader is formally introduced to the story. * Shino Kitamura makes his debut appearance. * The Villain Factory is introduced as a minor antagonist faction. * Rapid 99 is introduced as a minor antagonist faction. Battles * The Organisation vs. Queen Bee * The Organisation vs. Raiden Category:Events